


tumblr clothing meme - yoi fills

by brightbluecitylights



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Fan Art, fashion - Freeform, paper illustration, papercraft, tumblr clothing meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightbluecitylights/pseuds/brightbluecitylights
Summary: All the YOI completed requests from a clothing art meme.





	1. yurio

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the tumblr post with the meme: https://agenderemryspaperart.tumblr.com/post/160304326285/ive-wanted-to-do-one-of-those-clothing-memes-for
> 
> (I'm not currently accepting new requests for this, and won't consider doing so until I've completed the ones from when I first made this version of the meme)

**Yurio in D3 for oodlycrafting**


	2. otabek

**Otabek in B1 for anon**

****

****

And because none of my full Otabek photos could show it: he's wearing pleather (paper leather) pants.... (｡•ᴗ-)✧


	3. yuuri

**Yuuri in G2 for anon**

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> truthfully i'm not happy with how this came out... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. viktor

**viktor in C4 for anon**

 

****

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the camera really wasn't kind to this golden boy, rip

**Author's Note:**

> *all* the filled requests can be found in the tag on my tumblr: https://agenderemryspaperart.tumblr.com/tagged/j%3A-clothing-meme


End file.
